Love potion for you
by meinstorie
Summary: Just a random one-shot fanfic of UsUk, DenNor and RoBul. High school AU where Vladimir, Lukas and Arthur have decided to make a love potion to catch the heart of the they like. This is just a quick cute story. (Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!)


This is my first fic of something else than Spamano. I almost added some Spamano to this too but stopped myself because I didn't really know how the idea of Romano being in the magic club would turn out.

But really, this is just a random cute one-shot, I hope you enjoy!

Please write me a review if you like the story, I love reading those even if they are negative~

* * *

Vladimir opened his eyes as the morning sunlight lighted up his room. For a moment he was too drowsy to react to anything. "WAH!" He screamed out and fell from his bed as he finally awoke enough to react to his surroundings. "Aleksy, why did you do that?" The Romanian male whined because he knew that he wasn't alone in his room. For a moment no one replied to his whining but after a while another voice let out a sigh. "Really? We will be late for school and didn't you have club activities first thing in the morning?" Aleksander asked as he glanced at Vladimir's desk. It was full of some weird coloured liquids so he decided not to mention anything about it. He then turned back to the male who had went from covering himself with a blanket to running around trying to find everything that he needed.

After he found everything he stopped next to his bed, close to where Aleksander was standing. For a moment they just stared at each other. Vladimir opened his mouth to say something but before he could even let a word out, Aleksander was already at the door going out of his room. The Romanian male sighed as he tilted his head to the side while he looked at the clothing in his hands. "I hope our plan will work." He sighed as he started to dress up.

 **(XxXxX)**

Lukas was sitting in front of a white house as the person inside of it ran around loudly. The Norwegian sighed and put his palm against his forehead as he knew who was the one causing all that noise. He stood up from his place and decided to knock on the door. But before he could do that the door was slammed against his face.

The Dane who was the one who slammed the door to Lukas' face, laughed at his friend. Lukas on the other hand grabbed Mathias' tie and pulled it with all his might. "Annoying…" He muttered as he kept yanking on the red tie on Mathias' neck. "L-Lukas, you are choking me!" The Dane choked out the words but The Norwegian seemed to ignore his words as he started walking away from the house why still pulling on the tie like on a leash. "It better work…" Lukas muttered under his breath so Mathias couldn't hear.

 **(XxXxX)**

Arthur stepped closer to the bed in front of himself before kicking the person who was lying on it. "Get up you bloody wanker!" The Brit screamed. The person in the bed turned over to look at the angry person who had woken him up. Alfred looked a bit drowsy as he let out a laugh. "Wow, you are way too energetic for your old age." The American joked just to get kicked again. "I'm not old! There's only 2 years difference." Arthur replied with his sarcastic tone as he pulled the blanket off of the younger male. The American yawned and closed his eyes to return to sleep even if his blanket was taken away. But the Brit wasn't going to allow that. "Now then, if you could get the hell up, I won't be late for my club activities and my council work." He growled as he stole the pillow from under the American's head. "And I even made breakfast for you." He mumbled to himself which caused Alfred to jump out of the bed. "I'll go without that breakfast, thanks!" He exclaimed as he pushed the brit out of the room.

As the door was slammed shut Arthur was left standing alone. He looked at the stairs as he sighed deeply. He glanced at his phone to see what time it was. "I really hope it'll work…" He mumbled before heading downstairs to the kitchen where he had left his burnt scones.

 **(XxXxX)**

Vladimir felt at ease as he arrived to the clubroom with Aleksander's escort. He only had the time to sigh before he noticed the two pairs of eyes glaring at him. Other pair of eyes was green and the other was violet. "It's bloody unfair…" Arthur muttered under his breath as Lukas just continued to glare at the Romanian who now started to panic.

"A-Aleksy is just too nice to leave me alone!" Vladimir yelped out for his defence but this didn't seem to please the other two club members. "I wish Alfred could at least see me to the main gate but no, that wanker just runs off to have fun with his friends the minute he sees the bloody school building", Arthur muttered as he looked out of the window seemingly feeling disappointed. Lukas on the other hand just sat there nodding along. "He is annoying… But he could at least try not to do whatever he feels like. He gets into trouble the first thing in the morning." The Norwegian muttered as he leaned against his palms. Vladimir watched his two friends and laughed awkwardly.

For a moment silence lingered between them before Arthur finally opened his mouth. "Well we just need to get the love potion ready and everything will be okay!" The Brit yelled out and the others nodded with determination.

 **(XxXxX)**

Antonio and Kiku peeked from the door into the clubroom of the magic club. It was already quite late and they hadn't seen Arthur in the council room at all. The Spaniard almost fell down laughing at the three as Vladimir told him what they were doing. Kiku tried to calm him down even though he himself found it quite funny too. Arthur got annoyed because of this so he told them off.

"You two wankers have someone by your side! You could never understand, bloody hell!" The Brit snapped as small tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Lukas didn't really care for the disturbance and Vladimir tried to consult Arthur with Kiku's help. Antonio tilted his head and started to wonder. "I do see where you guys are coming from but is it alright with ya to get their love with something like magic?" The Spaniard asked stopping the three magic club members on their tracks. They weren't really sure themselves until now it had been obvious that they needed the love potions. Without letting Antonio say another word, Kiku left the room with him, leaving the three to ponder their choices.

After they had wondered it for a while Arthur came up with a statement. "Well not getting their love is not an option! Hell, we can't get them without the potion!" He had made his conclusion and the other two nodded in agreement.

 **(XxXxX)**

After the sky had already turned a bit darker and the sun had set, the three magic club members were finally ready with their potion. Not it just needed to be tested and the perfect test subjects were Aleksander, Mathias and Alfred. They had all made them into food. Arthur had made it so the potion was inside of the scone. Vladimir had just kept it as it is but he had put it into a soda bottle. Lukas had made some cinnamon buns and put the potion into the dough. The three looked at each other and nodded. It was that time. Time to confess their feelings.

 **(XxXxX)**

Vladimir stepped out of the clubroom with the others who immediately hurried off after saying their goodbyes. The Romanian took a deep breath and started walking but he was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He quickly turned around putting up his defense but to his surprise it was Aleksei who was standing in front of him.

For one second there was silence when suddenly they both started talking at the same time. "Um-" They both got out of their mouths before thye went silent again. Finally Vladimir decided to break the silence. "Aleksy? I thought I told you that you didn't have to wait for me today." He said as he tilted his head, looking confused. Aleksei sighed and smiled his usual reassuring smile. "I didn't want you to walk home alone and I also had something to tell you." The Bulgarian said quietly but loudly enough for Vladimir to hear. Then silence took over them again. That was when the red-eyed male remembered the love potion.

He thrusted it forward but Aleksei stopped his hand as he looked away. "Vlad, I think I like you." The Bulgarian said letting out laugh of defeat. Vladimir froe in place and the bottle dropped from his hand, Then it proceeded to roll somewhere, who knows where. All the Romanian could think of right at that moment was those words he had just heard.

"I understand if you don't know how to answer so-" Aleksei started but never got to finish as Vladimir grabbed his hands tightly. "I like you too! No- I love you!" Vladimir said as his eyes shone with excitement. The Bulgarian got a bit thrown off at first but then he smiled and nodded. "Then would you like to go out with me?" He asked only to get hugged by the Romanian. "Yes!" Vladimir answered as they fell to the ground.

 **(XxXxX)**

Lukas was casually walking on the school halls as he noticed Mathias in a classroom with some random girl. He got curious by what was going on because the scenario pointed to a confession and the Dane was quite popular all around the school. But the Norwegian didn't get to hear anything because the girl ran out of the room in tears. He peeked into the room and his eyes met wit Mathias'. The Dane looked stunned to see him.

"What was that about? Did she confess to you?" Lukas asked as he stepped into the classroom. Mathias rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded. "Yeah, it was a real surprise… But I already like someone so I had to turn her down, ya know." The Dane said returning to his cheerful smile. His blue eyes happened to land on the package in Lukas' hands and his curiosity was awoken. "What's that?" He asked but Lukas pulled the box behind himself out of instinct.

"Who do you like?" The Norwegian asked with a tone that gave no opportunity to avoid the question. Mathias started to get flustered and his cheeks flushed slightly. His hand went from a habit behind his head and he started rubbing the back of his head. "Well…" He looked away then back at Lukas. The Norwegian gave an eager look. "Well who?" He said as his eager eyes turned into a glare because the Dane was taking too long. The silence wrapped around them before Mathias finally gave in.

"Ya. I like ya." The Dane blurted it out with a bit of stuttering. He seemed to be really flustered over it and he smiled kind of awkwardly because LUkas didn't reply. The Norwegian's eyes were questioning so many things about those simple words. "Then I'll go out with you." He suddenly stated looking straight into the eyes of Mathias. The Dane looked overjoyed and he hugged Lukas tightly. "Really? I'm so happy!" He yelled out as if he hadn't even been flustered.

While this occurred, Lukas used the chance to throw the box that contained the love potion filed cinnamon buns. Mathias noticed this and he started to ask what the box had had in it but Lukas didn't want to or feel like telling him so he brushed it off coolly as he walked out of the classroom. The Dane soon followed after him while smiling widely.

 **(XxXxX)**

Arthur gripped tightly on the scone he had in a small basket. As he was walking out of the school gate a familiar voice yelled out to him. "Hey! Artie! Wait up!" Alfred yelled out as he ran up to the Brit. He seemed to be out of breath as if he had ran for a long time. "Artie I heard from Francis that you were still in the school. I was already at home but I decided that as a hero I should escort you home!" The American explained loudly as his eyes shone.

The wind blew around them as Arthur just blankly stared at Alfred. His face flushed red as he was about to yell some kind of insult he realized what kind of chance this was. "Good timing. I had this scone for you." He said as he offered the coal black scone to Alfred. The American looked at the so-called scone in fear and shook his head. "No way! I don't eat coal!" He laughed out and Arthur felt his heart broke for a second time today.

Without thinking, the Brit threw the scone at the ground as tears formed in his eyes. Alfred just about to start talking about something but then he noticed that Arthur was in tears. "Artie? I-I… I ate that food you made in the morning! I ate it to get energy to come and get you!" The American blurted out in panic and looked to regret what he had just said. Arthur looked at him with his teary eyes which now seemed to have some hope in them. But he had already thrown the love potion away, there was no hope. His shoulders quivered as he felt like starting to cry again.

Alfred realized this and tried to quickly think of something but before he could act Arthur spoke out. "You always call my food horrible… Why would you eat it, you bloody git!" The Brit snapped as he continued to cry like his tears were endless. THis left Alfred with not that many choices so he decided to be honest with both Arthur and himself. "I ate it because I love you Artie. That's why I'm the only one who can eat your food without passing out or dying. It's also cause I'm the hero!" Alfred stated proudly but soon his face flushed red. IT wasn't easy for him to admit something like that. Arthur's tears stopped the moment he processed what he had just heard. Then the tears continued.

"You didn't even have any love potion! What the bloody hell?" He cried out, making Alfred more confused than before. "H-hey Artie? Arthur?" The American raised his voice as he felt helpless. Before he could ask more about this 'love potion' the Brit was talking about, Arthur wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling against his chest. "I love you to, you bloody git." Arthur said as he finally stopped crying. Alfred nodded with a sigh as he stroked the messy hair of the Brit. A small grin appeared onto his lips from the satisfaction.


End file.
